board8fandomcom-20200216-history
The Best Character
'''The Best Character '''is a poll run by CasanovaZelos to see which characters are the most popular in series with large popular casts. Results American Dad 34: Stan 33: Roger 15: Avery Bullock 7: Klaus 4: Steve 2: Hayley 1: Toshi Avatar 49: Iroh 42: Toph 37: Sokka 34: Zuko 14: Azula 5: Katara 4: Appa 3: Foaming Mouth Fanatic Guy 3: Melon Lord 3: Cabbage Salesman 2: The Boulder 2: Ty Lee1: Aang Bully *5: Jimmy *5: Gary *2: Mr. Galloway Chrono Cross 16: Karsh 14: Harle 14: Lynx 7: Janice 5: Marcy 5: Leah 5: Glenn 5: Norris 5: Grobyc 4: Leena 4: Luccia 3: Razzly 3: Kid 3: Fargo 3: Starky 3: Serge 3: Guile 2: Poshul1: Miguel Diddy Kong Racing 24: Tiptup 14: Timber 14: Bumper 11: Conker 10: Taj 9: Diddy 7: T.T. 5: Banjo 5: Pipsy 4: Wizpig 4: Krunch1: Drumstick Family Guy *32: Brian *31: Stewie *28: Mayor West *27: Peter *20: Quagmire *9: Joe *5: Meg *4: Cleveland *4: Tom Tucker *2: Death *2: Lois *1: Chris F-Zero 31: Captain Falcon 18: Samurai Goroh 6: Beastman 5: Black Shadow 5: James McCloud 4: The Skull 3: Don Genie 3: Pico 3: Mr. EAD 2: Leon 2: Princia Ramode 2: Phoenix 2: Silver Neelsen 2: Deathborn 1: Baba1: Dr. Stewart Final Fantasy IV 31: Cecil 22: Rydia 17: Edward 13: Edge 11: Kain 9: Yang 8: Cid 7: Golbez 4: Tellah 3: Palom1: Rubicante Final Fantasy VI 83: Kefka 73: Terra 64: Edgar 63: Locke 57: Celes 54: Sabin 36: Ultros 32: Shadow 26: Setzer 24: Relm 20: Mog 20: Cyan 17: Gau 8: Strago 5: Leo 4: Gestahl2: Umaro Final Fantasy VII 36: Cloud 27: Yuffie 25: Cid 20: Sephiroth 20: Red XIII 20: Tifa 17: Vincent 15: Barret 12: Rufus 11: Aerith 8: Reno 7: Zack 2: Rude 1: Cait Sith 1: Jessie Final Fantasy X 58: Auron 38: Tidus 31: Rikku 27: Jecht 21: Lulu 17: Wakka 17: Yuna 7: Seymour 3: Maechen 2: Kimahri1: Eigarr Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends 12: Wilt 11: Jackie Khones 9: Eduardo 9: Madame Foster 7: Mac 7: Cheese 5: Coco 4: Bloo 1: Prince Charming1: Frankie The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air 50: Will 48: Carlton 31: Geoffrey 29: Uncle Phil4: Jazz Futurama 51: Bender 40: Zoidberg 38: Fry 32: Zapp Brannigan 15: Professor Farnsworth 3: Seymour 2: Hermes 2: Nibbler 2: Scruffy1: Nixon The Goonies The Goonies: 16: Chunk 10: Mouth 7: Mikey 5: Ma Fratelli 3: Data1: Sloth Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 26: Mike Toreno 19: Officer Tenpenny 17: Wu Zi Mu 11: CJ 9: The Truth 7: Cesar 6: OG Loc 5: Big Smoke 3: Madd Dogg2: Zero Hotel Dusk *30: Kyle *21: Louis *4: Helen *3: Dunning *2: Mila *2: Jeff Angel *1: Melissa *1: Rosa *1: Martin *1: Rachel House House: 73: House 50: Wilson 13: Kutner 6: Cuddy 5: Chase 3: Amber 2: Foreman 1: Lucas 1: Tritter 1: Taub1: Remy KaBlam! *9: Prometheus *9: Bob *3: Sniz *3: June *2: Fondue *2: Stinky Diver *1: Angela Anaconda *1: Loopy Law and Order Law and Order: 3: Donald Cragen 3: Detective Briscoe 3: Jack McCoy 2: Joe Fontana1: Detective Green SVU: 5: Odafin Tutuola 5: Elliot Stabler 1: B.D. Wong1: Detective Benson CI: 6: Robert Goren 4: Zach Nichols2: Megan Wheeler Overall: 5: Robert Goren 3: Elliot Stabler 2: Detective Briscoe 1: Odafin Tutuola1: D.A. McCoy The Lion King *31: Scar *30: Timon *28: Simba *24: Mufasa *23: Rafiki *14: Pumbaa *8: Zazu *4: Nala *3: Ed Looney Toons 40: Daffy Duck 23: Bugs Bunny 21: Wile E Coyote 13: Foghorn Leghorn 10: Yosemite Sam 7: Pepe Le Pew 6: Taz 4: Marvin the Martian 2: Porky Pig 2: Elmer Fudd 2: Gossamer 1: Roadrunner1: Sylvester Lost 45: John Locke 36: Benjamin Linus 29: Desmond Hume 29: James "Sawyer" Ford 7: Jack Shephard 6: Daniel Faraday 5: Charlie Pace 3: Hugo "Hurley" Reyes 2: Claire Littleton 1: Juliet Burke Mario Kart 33: Yoshi 28: Toad 12: Bowser 11: Koopa Troopa 9: Luigi 6: Rosalina 5: Paratroopa 5: DK 4: Wario 4: Peach 3: Diddy Kong 3: Daisy 3: Dry Bones 2: R.O.B. 2: Waluigi 2: Baby Luigi 2: Baby Mario 1: Mario 1: Baby Peach 1: Donkey Kong Jr.1: Toadette Metal Gear Solid Metal Gear Solid: 39: Solid Snake 21: Liquid Snake 14: Ocelot 14: Gray Fox 11: Psycho Mantis 4: Otacon 2: Sniper Wolf 1: Campbell 1: Naomi1: Vulcan Raven MGS2: 43: Solid Snake 22: Ocelot 16: Raiden 12: Solidus Snake 5: Vamp 3: E.E. 3: Campbell 2: Fatman 1: Otacon1: Fortune MGS3: 48: Naked Snake 34: The Boss 32: Ocelot 3: The Sorrow 2: Granin 1: Sigint1: Zero Metal Gear Solid 4: 39: Old Snake 29: Ocelot 15: Raiden 6: Big Boss 5: Otacon 4: Drebin 2: Screaming Mantis 1: Vamp1: Johhny Sasaki Metalocalypse 5: Nathan 4: Toki 4: Skwisgaar 3: William 3: Pickles 3: Dr. Rockso2: Charles Fodster Ofdensen The Muppets 13: Swedish Chef 13: Gonzo the Great 13: Statler 12: Fozzie Bear 12: Waldorf 11: Beaker 10: Animal 9: Kermit 5: Sam Eagle 5: Lew Zealand 1: Miss Piggy1: Rizzo The Office 15: Dwight 12: Michael 11: Andy 8: Jim 4: Stanley 2: Creed2: Kevin Persona 4 Persona 4: 17: Yosuke 15: Kanji 12: Adachi 12: Naoto 9: Teddie 8: Chie 7: Dojima 5: Yukiko 5: Rise 3: Spacey Girl3: Protagonist Scrubs 33: Cox 25: Janitor 18: Kelso 4: The Todd 3: Elliot 2: JD 2: Turk 2: Ted1: Johnny Sesame Street 33: Cookie Monster 33: Oscar 29: Count von Count 28: Ernie 16: Bert 11: Big Bird 6: Guy Smiley 6: Grover 3: Maria Rodriguez 3: Snuffelupagus1: Elmo Sonic the Hedgehog 38: Knuckles 35: Sonic 19: Tails 14: Eggman 5: Shadow 5: Espio 3: Cosmo 3: Blaze 3: Sally Acorn 3: E-102 Gamma 2: Cream 1: Amy1: Metal Sonic South Park 57: Cartman 47: Randy 30: Butters 14: Kenny 13: Mr. Garrison 9: Ike 9: Stan 3: Tweak 3: Chef 3: Timmy 3: Towelie 3: Kyle 1: Big Gay Al 1: Token 1: Mr. Kitty1: Michael Jackson Spongebob Squarepants 89: Squidward 67: Patrick 62: Plankton 60: Mr. Krabs 29: Spongebob 13: Sandy 9: Mrs. Puff 9: Flying Dutchman 9: Gary 4: Larry 4: Mermaid Man 3: Wormy 2: David Hasselhoff1: French Narrator Star Ocean: Till the End of Time 23: Maria 17: Nel 15: Cliff 12: Albel 6: Sophia 6: Mirage 6: Fayt 3: Peppita 2: Luther1: Roger Star Wars Original Trilogy: 34: Darth Vader 26: Han Solo 20: Luke 17: Obi-Wan 8: Yoda 7: Lando Calrissian 6: Chewbacca 6: Boba Fett 5: C-3PO 4: R2-D2 2: Grand Moff Tarkin 2: Leia1: Wedge Prequel Trilogy: 46: Obi-Wan 19: Yoda 18: Qui-Gon 14: Mace Windu 11: Palpatine 7: Padme 7: Darth Maul 5: Jango Fett 3: General Grievous2: Anakin Skywalker Tales of Symphonia 60: Zelos Wilder 33: Kratos Aurion 26: Presea Combatir 21: Raine Sage 21: Sheena Fujibayashi 15: Lloyd Irving 12: Regal 7: Mithos Yggdrasil 6: The Wonder Chef 5: Colette Brunel 3: Corrine 3: Yuan 2: Genis 2: Gnome Tales of Vesperia 56: Yuri 35: Raven 23: Rita 12: Estelle 8: Repede 7: Flynn 4: Karol 2: Judith 1: Nan 1: Zagi1: Duke Team Fortress 2 30: Spy 23: Heavy 19: Scout 9: Soldier 9: Pyro 8: Sniper 5: Demoman 4: Medic 3: Saxton Hale 2: Announcer2: Engineer Watchmen 38: Rorschach 33: Dr. Manhattan 30: Ozymandius 26: The Comedian 13: Nite Owl II 6: Silk Spectre II 2: Richard Nixon2: The Hooded Justice X-Men 80: Gambit 60: Wolverine 50: Nightcrawler 26: Deadpool 23: Beast 18: Cyclops 16: Shadowcat 15: Emma Frost 15: Magneto 14: Juggernaut 13: Rogue 11: Archangel 11: Iceman 9: Colossus 7: Jean Grey 5: Omega Red 5: Storm 4: Xavier 4: Mystique 1: Jubilee 1: Toad 1: Cable1: Dr. Cecilia Reyes Category:Topic Series